1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module incorporating therein a semiconductor device such as light-receiving device or light-emitting device used in optical communications and, in particular, to an optical module having a configuration for optically coupling an optical fiber and the semiconductor device with each other with a high accuracy, and a method of making the same, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional optical module in which an optical fiber, as a signal light transmitting medium, is optically coupled with a semiconductor device such as a light-receiving device or a light-emitting device, typically employed is a configuration in which, together with the semiconductor device, a condenser lens and a planar reflecting surface, which are disposed in an optical path between an end face of the optical fiber and the semiconductor device, are integrally sealed with a transparent resin so as to keep an optical coupling state between the optical fiber and the semiconductor device. As an example of the conventional optical module, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-090866 discloses a light-receiving module having a configuration in which light emitted from an end face of an optical fiber, which is a signal light transmitting medium, passing through a condenser lens is reflected by a planar reflecting surface so as to be made incident on the light-receiving surface of a light-receiving device.